The Prince Departs
by loveless24
Summary: This is my view on how episode 172 should of gone and how it effects what happens after it.  Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is a remake of the scene in Prince Of Tennis episode 172 where Sakuno says goodbye to Ryoma when he leaves for America.

DISCLAIMER: I do not Own the P.O.T series. This is only my interpretation of how this episode should of went in the end.

* * *

><p><em>If i don't hurry Ryoma-kun's plane will leave with out me giving him his present. <em>thought Sukuno as she ran to the front of the airport and collapsed in front of the clock because it told her she was to late to say goodbye to Ryoma. Then she heard a voice. "You came to late." And there Ryoma was standing drinking that same Ponta he loves so much. The other guys on the tennis team (A.N: expect for Tezuka of course) started to whistle at the two of them. Ryoma had no idea what they meant when they were whistling at them and shouting at him to get closer to her. As this went on Sakuno was flushing to become a bright pinkie color.

"S-s-sorry I was late b-because I was looking for something to give to you before you left for America." she said shyly. Ryoma gave her a plank expression when she started to explain the gift to him. "You know the other day when you ask to keep the tennis ball?" Ryoma shook his head to show he was listening to her. "Well I got you this." Sakuno took out a tennis ball with writing that said 'National NO.1' on it.

"Uh? Im not going to the national tournament though" Ryoma said flatly.

"It's not for the National Tournament though. It's for Being NO.1 in the whole world because..." Sakuno paused to gain her courage to say the last part. "I know you can do it Ryoma-Kun!" The the next thing she did shocked everyone there. Sakuno then kissed Ryoma on the check with a blush on her face. Ryoma looked more shocked than everyone there he started to blush and stammer on his words.

"U-u-um t-t-thanks for the gift." Ryoma the walked off and when he passed all his senpais were staring at him with wide smiles and making fun of him for blushing at Sakuno kissing him. When he sees Sakuno watching him leave he whispers to himself "I'll tell you when I come back how much you mean to me." Then Ryoma boards the plane for the U.S Open tournament.

* * *

><p>A.N: Was it good? Was it bad? Please review. This is my first story so only constructive criticism please. The new season is out now its call 'The New Prince Of Tennis' read the manga watch the first episode on line.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This is the second chapter to my story I might raise the rating to T if the story gets more mature. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince Of Tennis series but I wish I did because then Sakuno and Ryoma would be a couple.**

* * *

><p><em>It has been 6 weeks since he left. <em>Sakuno thought as she layd in her bed. Even though Royma left Sakuno still when to all the tennis team's tournaments to cheer them on in his place. Tomorrow Seigaku didn't have a match but the team is all going to cheer on Rokkaku's tennis team during their match. But little did they all know that tomorrow was going to be one interesting day for them all.

As Seigaku reached the match Rokkaku was losing and Higa Middle school was winning. The Higa player hit the ball out to hit Oji in the face. The a boy came out of nowhere and picked up a the ball. "Ochibi, give me that ball why don't ya." shouted the Higa player. The boy the served the ball and it missed the players face by and inch. The boy then looked up and said.

"Oh. Looks like my hand slipped. I was aiming for your face." To every one's surprised it was RYOMA!

"OCHIBI!" "ECHIZEN!" "RYOMA!" Came all the senpai's voices as the raced to greet Ryoma after so long. They all started hugging him. Momo said "You didn't tell us you were coming back today."

"Yeah it was kinda short notice." came Echizen's short statement. He then gazed around and spotted the person he really wanted to talk to. Sakuno. Momo noteist this and told him " You better go talk to her" and snickered after he said it. Ryoma payed him no mind and walked up to her. "Hey." Sakuno was to shocked to talk. There he was that one person that made her heart stop at points. She finally managed to talk "Ryoma-kun your back." Sakuno then realised what she did the last time she saw him and started to blush. At the same time the whole Seigaku team was watching then closely. Ryoma then whispered for only she could hear "Wanna go get a sota with me?" Sakuno shook her head and then they left and the team was confused on what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hope you liked it. the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Was it good? Was it bad? Please give me advice on how to make it better. No flames please but constructive criticism wanted.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This is the third chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the P.O.T series but i really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>As the two of them were walking away from the tennis team members Ryoma decided to start a conversation with Sakuno for once and not the other way around. "So how have you been lately?" Sakuno was to busy trying to comprehend why Ryoma would want to talk to her all of a sudden as soon as he got back from America. "Uh Sakuno you listening?" She was snapped out of her dyes when Ryoma started to wave his hand in front of her face.<p>

"Yes sorry what did you say again Ryoma-kun?"

"I asked how have you been?" he paused "Also are you okay? You haven't said a word since I ask you to get a sota with me." Sakuno looked at him blankly. Doesn't_ it sound like Ryoma-kun is worried about me? _She shook her head _No I must be wrong this is Ryoma-kun we're talking about he thinks of nothing but tennis. _

"Yes I'm fine Ryoma-kun. I have also been good too. I started to play tennis on the girls team at school though."

"Oh. That's good. I take it your form is better then, but you should really do something about your hair. It's to long." Sakuno turned towards Ryoma and yelled "My hair is not to long!" Ryoma just stared at her and started laughing at her "I'm sorry your face is just to funny and cute not to laugh at." Sakuno stopped yelling at Ryoma when she heard what he said about her expression being cute. Ryoma caught on about what he said and started blushing. They continued to walk all the way to the vending machine and Ryoma bought them some Ponta. (A.N: Of course Ryoma is not Ryoma with out his Ponta.)

"Ryoma-kun why did you want to talk to me alone?" _I wonder what he wants he is not acting like himself lately._ Sakuno sat there and waited for him to answer her question. But little did they know that the tennis match between Higa and Rokkaku was over now and the Segaku tennis team senpais, the Freshman Trio and Tomoka were watching the two of them from the bushes behind the bench they were sitting on.

"Come on Ochibi make a move" whispered Eiji who was sitting by Momo and Oishi.

"Echizen for god sakes answer the damn girl's question!" Said Momo.

"Guys I don't think we should be spying on them its between the two of them." Came Oishi, the Mother of Segaku.

"99.9% of Echizen killing us if he finds out about us spying on him." Said the brain of the team, Inue.

"This could get interesting. I think I'll sick around to see what happens." Fuji stated as he observed the to teenagers. He was standing next to Tezuka who was dragged here against his better judgement. He just "huhed" and wished he could leave this place. Kaidoh was hissing at the noise the other senpais were making.

"Everybody quite Ryoma is starting to answer her." Whispered yelled Momo to everyone else so they would all shut up so he could hear what Ryoma was going to say to Sakuno.

"Um. I was wondering what you were doing Friday night. Maybe we could go see a movie?" Ryoma was looking at the ground when he asked her out of embarrassment.

"Just the two of us?" Ryoma shook his head yes and Sakuno's face lit up she couldn't believe it the Echizen Ryoma was asking her out on a date. She thought she might of been dreaming so she pinched herself. _No this is not a dream he is really asking me out! YEAH! _"I would love to go see a movie with you Ryoma-kun!"

"Okay I'll see you later than I still have to talk to the senpais about coming back." Then to Sakuno's surprised he leaned down and kissed her on the check and walked away to go look for his senpais. But he didn't know they watched the whole exchange between the two and couldn't wait for Friday to spy on the kid and his first date.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know this chapter was longer than the others but I thought I would and try to make them longer. How do you like it so far? If anybody has any Ideas on what movie or how their date should go write it in a review for me please. No flames. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N : Here is chapter 4 of The Prince Departs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Prince Of Tennis series. I only own the plot.**

Ryoma was looking every where for his team. Then he spotted them sitting at a table. As he was walking up to them Inui spotted him and told the others "guys here comes Echizen." The boys shut up and turned to face Ryoma.

"Ochibi, how did your little talk with Sakuno-chan go?" asked Eiji-senpai with mockery in his voice.

Ryoma blushed a bit and said "It went well."

"Echizen don't leave us hanging tell us what happened" came Momo with to much excitement.

"There is nothing to tell. I just wanted to speak to her that's all. Why do you guys even what to know what happened anyway?" Ryoma was a little pissed. _Can't they all mind their own damn business. God they are annoying some times. _

"We are only wondering so you don't have to get all defensive about it god." came Momo after Echizen had yelled at them. Ryoma then remembered why he went looking for his team mates to begin with.

"I want to rejoin the team if that is ok with everyone." He stated it just above a whisper so only Momo that was standing right by him heard it.

" Oh is that so that's the reason you came back. By the looks of when you were talking to Sakuno-chan we thought you might of came back for another reason." The guys snickered at Momo's comment but when they saw Ryoma was blushing they stopped teasing him to give him a break. So they started to talk about him rejoining the team.

"Echizen you can have my spot on the team if you can beat be without losing a game." The guys turned towards Oishi and gave him a look of disbelief. They agreed non the less and head towards the school to play the match.

**A.N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to the next one out by Sunday so come back then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry for the chapter being late my schedule is very chaotic. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

After they got off the train they headed towards the school, Echizen tried to reason with them and tell Oishi that he was only back to cheer for the team but no one would listen to him. When they got to the school Echizen beat Oishi 6 games to love and got his spot back on the team. Ryomo then left to unpack and get his room back in order and also get ready for tomorrow for his date with Sakuno. He was planing on maybe going to Karaoke and then going to watch a movie at his house because his family would be gone all night thanks to his cousin going back to college.

In the morning he meat Sakuno at the front gate so he could walk her to class. They walked in silence and then Ryoma did something that shocked Sakuno he grabbed her hand and held it as they walked to class. Momo saw them and was shocked that Echizen was holding a girl's hand. He then ran into Eiji and Oishi senpai along with Fuji and Tezuka walking up to them. " Hey do you guys see that too?" He asked pointing towards Echizen. "Because I think I'm going insane" said Momo.

"What Ochibi holding a girls hand? Yes its happening I don't see why you would be shocked at-" paused Eiji and then screamed "WHAT IS ECHIZEN DOING!" Ryoma heard them and started to blush at the thought of him being caught showing his emotions.

"So Sakuno what do you want to do tonight for our date?" asked Ryoma shyly.

"What ever you want to do, but came we do something without being tracked by you team like we are now?" asked Sakuno after she saw the tennis team fallowing behind them on their way to class.

"Yeah. How about we watch a movie at my house after school. My parents aren't home they are helping my cousin get started back into her dorm this weekend."

"Sounds good Ryoma. See you after class then. I'll wait for you at the front gate at dismissal okay." She then waved and took her set in the front while Echizen took his seat in the back of the class. The ringing of the bell meant that it was time for his date with Sakuno. Good thing there was no practice today for the team. Momo saw Sakuno and him walking out of the school holding hands. He ran to the team and they fallowed Echizen and Sakuno to Ryoma's house but thanks to Ryoma's house having an automatic gate with a password lock they couldn't get in.

"Echizen you sly guy bring a girl home when your parents are away." Yelled Momo from the outside of the house. Ryoma heard him from inside the house and started to blush.

"Um. Sakuno do you want something to eat?" Ryoma asked from the kitchen.

"Sure Ryoma-kun. What do you have?"

"What do you want? I can make you anything you want."

"Itamemono please." Then Sakuno went to sit on the couch to get ready for the movie. Ryoma then made dinner for the two of them and brought in a small table so they could get during the movie. "What kind of movie do you want to watch Ryoma-kun?"

"How about an action drama movie?" Ryoma asked trying while thinking of a way to get close to her without making her feel unconfatable with him.

"Sounds good Ryoma-kun." Sakuno wanted Ryoma to get closer but she didn't want to look desperate. So she is not going to do anything and let him make the first move. Sakuno got on the couch again and was sitting as far away from Ryoma as she could.

"Sakuno you know you can move over closer to me right." Ryoma said witha little playful flirting. Sakuno then got up and sat right next to him. The movie then started and the tennis senpais still didn't get into Ryoma's yard and from where they were standing they couldn't see anything that Ryoma was doing. So they gave up and went out to get some hamburgers! (A.N. Of cource Momo tricked Eiji in to paying for everyone. -_-.)

The movie was playing and Ryoma put his arm around Sakuno's waist and shoulder. Sakuno was blushing and thinking _Why doesn't he just kiss me already!_ Ryoma saw Sakuno blushing and was thinking _I should just kiss her. She clearly likes me too. I should just go for it._ And Ryoma did just that. Ryoma started to bend his head down and Sakuno saw and tilted her head to meet his and closed her eyes. Ryoma saw her close he eyes and did the same.

Their lips meet and in both of their heads fireworks went off. Ryoma couldn't believe that he was kissing her and she was kissing back. What he did next surprised Sakuno. He pulled her into his lap and didn't break the kiss along the way. Sakuno let a small moan escape her lips as Ryoma started to play with her hair in it's braids. They final had to break apart to breath. The movie was totally forgotten.

**A.N. Thanks for reading. This seine will continue in the next chapter. Also I do apologize again for this chapter being late. So I made this chapter the longest so far. Hope to see you back for the next chapter. Leave a comment on if I should make more happen between Ryoma and Sakuno. No flames please!**


End file.
